The Chronicles of Ella Simms
by KiSMETKORNER
Summary: Ella was just a clumsy unlucky girl until one day, she accidentally reads a verse granting her control of all the elements. With her luck, she awakens evil which haunt her day and night and two hot instructors by her side, can she handle it all?


**DISCLAIM: I own everything except the ones you can recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finding Magic**

Hello, my name is Ella Simms. I'm just a normal sixteen year old teenager living a perfectly normal life.

Hah, how I wish. . .but nah, my life just had to be frustrating in every single aspect of it. First, school. Now don't get me started on my teenage-wrath speech. Everyone is just out to get me, and I'm not imagining it all.

Second, Tala Valkov—my six year god—I mean, the person I admire the most—is really—okay, last week I got really really stupid. I wrote him a stupid love letter and left it in his locker and skipped merrily away. Forgetting that he shares locker with the most pesky annoying Ian, who accidentally spots the brightly colored envelope and ends up reading it and giving out copies of it to everyone at school.

Now, I'm the laughing stock and what's worse is that Tala _might_ think that I used him to be popular or something. Which I did not.

And to make things worse, Mother Superior asked me to help Tala with his studies because he was failing terribly since he broke up with Hilary. And a varsity like him can't just fail a subject or two, they get kicked out of the team, which I think the Mother Superior doesn't want to happen.

Third, I just received the power to control all the magical elements. Cool huh? Not if you have a life like mine. I don't have time for this magic stuff, okay? I have enough problems, gosh.

Well, anyway, here's my story.

* * *

The long island of Santa Maria, located nearby the isles of the famous Carribean, is where I've been born. It's white sand beaches, perfect sunny weather and exotic natural wonders attract a lot of tourists.

That's why my father, Mr. Manny Simms, decided to move into the island and start his dream restaurant here, which turned into a Inn with a restaurant below, called 'Ohh La La!'.

It was also here where he met my wild-spirited mother, Dhalia McNulty. They got married at a local church and had four kids—Johnny, Ozuma, Ella and Daichi—before my mom died during a venture in the sea.

Well, that's the story of my life but wait—the story's not done yet. . . Now, I'm sixteen with three very protective brothers, a dad who can't seem to move on from my mom and a dog who would rather sleep all day than walk and play with me.

Greeeat.

"Ella, Ella, hey," Dad's voice called me out of my daze, "What's up with you? You've been staring into thin air as if you can see it. Go do something productive." He pushed himself away from the counter and concentrated on the special dish he was serving up.

He looked back at me, "Could you go see what your brothers are up to now?"

I let out a defeated sigh before I got out of the stool and stumbled out of the kitchen. We had a lot of guests and customers today since it's almost summer now, just two weeks left before school's out. Thank God.

"Where are they?" I muttered as I scanned the beach for any signs of my brothers. I jumped up an upside-down boat and continued searching on higher grounds. Instead of locating one of my brothers, I spotted Tala Valkov's red head.

My face started burning up when he glanced at my direction. He must have felt someone looking at him. Quickly, I looked down and jumped off the boat. "Great, just great," I mumbled, trying to cover my face with my hair, "Now he'll think I'm stalking him."

I ran towards our house across the road where our restaurant/inn was. Dad wanted to live somewhere near his beloved restaurant. I entered the door and sat in our couch. Sundays were always boring. There's nothing to do after going to church.

"Good afternoon, Ella!" Jacinto, my dad's assistant, greeted as he entered the house. He was carrying a tray full of spicy delicacies from yesterday. Dad makes sure that all the food he serves are fresh. He doesn't believe in reheating. So he makes us eat the left overs. "You look totally bored. Yah buddies not calling you yet?"

"They don't call on Sundays."

"Then go to the beach and have a tan, girl."

I raised a brow. I've always wondered if Jacinto was a gay or not. Not that I have anything against gay people, my best friend's gay.

"I'm already tan enough, Jack." I stated, raising both my arms for him to see.

"No you're not. You're pale, dear." He placed the tray on the dining table, "You should go out some more."

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and gave the best yawn I can. "Sleepy. See you later." I said before I ran up the staircase and entered my messed-up room. Flopping myself on the bed, the thought of cleaning up my bedroom crossed my mind. But, damn, my body was just not in the mood to clean up.

I closed my eyes for a moment until I heard a loud slam of the door. Jacinto was back at the restaurant. I was once again alone in the house.

Maybe I should really just go to sleep.

* * *

_THUD. THUD._

_CRASH! TOING. . ._

_CREAK. THUD._

I looked up at my ceiling, "What the---?" I said, sitting up. Glancing at my wall clock, I've only slept for two hours. Great, I still have nothing to do. I walked out of my room, Daichi must be looking for something in the attic again.

"Daichi?" I called out, pulling the ladder down, "Is that you? Stop messing with the attic, okay? Ozuma was really pissed last time." No answer came so I started climbing up the ladder. "Daichi, could you please," I said as I glanced around. I could see no one.

Was he playing hide and seek with Jacinto again?

I walked around the attic, looking in at boxes big enough to contain Daichi. "You know, with all that loud noises you were making," I said, trying to stop myself from sneezing, "Jacinto will burst in here anytime now. So you better pop out now, while you still have the chance.

"I mean like hello, hide and seek is about being quiet and careful you know? Not clumsy and noisy. The IT will find you easier that way. And, the attic is not a very good place to hide in. You're trapped. There's only one way out and it's not easy going out too. Okay, I'm talking too much, but would you at least answer me. I sound like a crazy woman."

Still no answer from Daichi.

I caught a reflection of myself in my mom's old mirror, I walked towards it. Me and my brothers decided that it was better if we kept all of mom's things somewhere my dad can't see them. Dad gets depressed when he does and he won't cook for months.

And that's bad for business.

My eyebrows furrowed as I noticed something written in the mirror, "What is that?" I asked outloud, "Hey Dai, take a look at this. It's really weird. Did you write this?"

"Virgo Maria, velgus pius dios, Inaeta no e pulgos, estrei doe elementia contria." I read then read it again, still I couldn't identify to what language it belonged, so I read it again.

The earth started shaking so violently that the boxes fell on top of each other. Crawling on my knees, I hid under our old but sturdy table. The light bulb exploded and the sun's rays disappeared. It was like night. Only darker since there wasn't a single speck of light to be seen.

I couldn't speak, no words would seem to form. I saw the brightest red light in my life, it was so bright that my head and eyes started to hurt so I closed my eyes although I was curious to see what would happen next. I didn't know for how long I have kept my eyes closed but when I opened them, the light was gone and everything seemed normal again.

I crawled out of the table and quickly got out of the attic, I wasn't sure what just happened there but I was sure of one thing, Daichi never came up there. If he was, he would have yelled at me to shut up. The yelling never came.

I have no idea whatsoever what I just read back there, but I swear to God, I'm not going back in that attic again.

Maybe walking around the beach will help me calm down. Yeah. Sure.

* * *

Okay, it didn't help. I sat on a rock and watched as the waves disappeared upon reaching the shores. "Shit, why is it so hot?" I grumbled, kicking my flip flops off, "Stupid summer. I wish it'd snow. I've never seen snow. Only rain and sun."

"Ella, hey!"

I turned back and smiled at Hilary, a friend, a classmate and a neighbor. She smiled back as she sat down beside me. "What's up?" she asked, nudging my side with her elbow, "I spotted Tala Valkov here earlier, are you two dating?"

Snorting, I corrected her wrong information, "Please, like that would happen."

"I heard you were already making a move, you tutored him yesterday right?"

My shoulders slumped even lower, "Don't remind me. It was pure awkwardness. I really hate the fact that he let his midget friend, Ian, read the letter. It's a personal thing you know."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, at least, he knows."

Sighing, I decided to change the subject. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual." She replied, smiling ear-to-ear, "I also spotted Johnny today. He's very hot you know. I just love looking at his abs and toned body. I wonder how long---"

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, "Stop, he's my brother. Eww."

She whisked my hand away, "How can you say 'Eww.' to the hottest male on earth?" she said, grinning, "I envy you—oh wait, I take that back. Having him for a brother must really suck. . ."

I smiled back, "Tell me about it, he's so strict."

". . .you can't marry him. That'd be so weird."

We weren't on the same page. I looked up the sky and frowned, where did the sun go? It got so dark suddenly. "Where's the sun?" I asked, glancing at Hilary, who also looked up with a puzzled expression.

"I. . .have no idea." She replied, "It was so sunny minutes ago. Whoa, the earth must really be at the brink of extinction."

I rolled my eyes at her theories, the earth can't go extinct. . .can it? I mean, that's not really possible right? "Come on," I said, standing up, "The wind must have brought the rain clouds here. We better head inside, everyone's heading in."

Hilary nodded as we slowly walked towards the restaurant. We talked about random things until she screamed, and so did everyone else. "Oh God, it's snowing!!" she screamed, looking around then up the sky, "In the Caribbean. It's not possible."

Astonished, I couldn't find the words to reply.

Didn't I wish earlier for snow, now it's snowing! Is it my fault? Did I will for this? We both continued walking up to the restaurant. Dad quickly hugged me and turned his attention to the television. I listened too.

"Tess Springs has some very surprising news in the Caribbean. Tess." The main reported said. Then the screen turned to a tan woman standing by the shores.

"Tess Springs here everyone. You won't believe where I am standing right at this very moment! I am in one of the many beautiful isles of the Caribbean." She said, smiling, "And yes, it is snowing here. For the first time in history, snow is falling on the beautiful isles of the Caribbean. This morning it was all sun and tanning for our tourists but it seems that their vacation is cut short by the weird appearance of snow."

Tess walks over to some concerned citizens standing behind her. "What can you say about this weird event, Miss Cross?" she asked.

Anne Cross looked at the camera and smiled. "The earth is going to collapse soon. We better buy some of those pretty houses on outer space."

Tess smiled, "With the financial crisis we are all experiencing, I doubt if we all can afford one, Miss Cross." She looked back at the camera, the smile still plastered on her face, "More updates later this evening. Back to you, Karen."

Everyone in the restaurant started talking at the same time. We all couldn't understand what was happening, why did it snow. . .I think I have an idea on that, but come on, it was just wishful thinking. Maybe this is just a dream, yeah, maybe I'm really asleep on the rock I've been sitting on.

Johnny and Ozuma entered the crowded restaurant. The customers were afraid to go back to their houses and hotels. Dad called the both of them, "Where have you both been?" he scolded, frowning, "I needed you here all morning."

"Sorry, Dad." Johnny said, "Just had something I needed to fix at Jimmy's. His car's oil tank leaked."

We all turned to Ozuma for some explanation. "I. . . needed to do something. . .important." he said, "What's with the snow?"

"Some phenomenon." Dad replied, "We should close the place for a while and head to church."

"Aw, dad. You don't really believe that the earth is coming to an end, do you ?" I asked, raising a brow, "That's not going to happen. Well, I don't think so."

"We can never know, El." He replied, then his frown got worse, "Where's Daichi? Didn't I tell you to take care of your brother? You know how he is, always jumping around. . ."

The three of us glanced at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "I. . .didn't see him since this morning." I said, "I thought he was here in the restaurant. I stayed in the house all day."

"Didn't see him too." Ozuma said, looking a bit puzzled, "Which is weird."

"I was at Jimmy's. He never goes there." Johnny said, "He's afraid of Jimmy."

Dad sighed as he walked back inside the kitchen, probably to ask Jacinto. "Didn't you watch him, Ella?" Ozuma snapped, glaring at me, "It's the third Sunday of the month. It's your turn."

"It's the second Sunday." Johnny and I said.

"It's your turn." I added, smirking.

"Where did you go anyway?" Johnny asked, "That's so important that you forget your own brother."

"Like you fucking don't forget your turn!" Ozuma snapped, pushing Johnny away.

Johnny pushed him back, "I don't remember forgetting my turn, brother!" he yelled back.

"Oh yeah?!" Ozuma challenged, grabbing Johnny by the shirt, "You are the—"

"To all our beloved customers, I am sorry to inform you that we have to close due to the surprise weather. I hope you all understand." Our dad's voice said over the PA, "To those sleeping in our inn, you can still stay but we have to close the restaurant. If you want anything, please just call us. We are ready to serve you. Thank you."

Hilary approached me, "Bye. See at school." She said, then she winked at Johnny before running out of the restaurant.

Rolling my eyes, I entered the kitchen and helped Jacinto with the dishes. Dad ordered Ozuma to go and look for Daichi while Johnny helped to clean. The waiters were told to go home early.

When I finished washing the dishes, I ran back to our house and got back up at the attic. If I did cause for this to happen, maybe I can still undo it. And I had a feeling I could find my answers in the attic.

Instead of finding the words I have read earlier I found a small black book. It said, 'Manual' on the outside cover. I flipped it open. It contained instructions how to control each element, what power each one holds, what gifts each one offers to the new bearer. . .

I still couldn't understand so I looked through the table of contents for any help.

"For live help, repeat this verse five times with complete concentration," I read, then I tried to concentrate, "Mighty wielders of all there is, help my poor lost soul control, what you have given to me. Send me the guides I hereby decree." I repeated that for five times but nothing happened.

I dropped the book in my pocket and hurried downstairs. I heard talking. Loud talking. There were two beautiful strangers standing in our living room.

Dad was talking to them, asking them who they were and what they were doing here. Johnny looked threatened. Jacinto was drooling.

"Jacinto's gay." I muttered, then stiffened when the two beautiful strangers looked at me then at my hip then back up at my face again. The two strangers looked like polar opposites.

Completely opposites.

The one with the bright orange colored hair had a smile on his face, his eyes were warm sea green, and his clothes were all white. He looked formal and decent.

While the other one, the one with the two colored hair, he was a bit gloomy. He frowned, he wore black, his eyes were creepy red. He looked like a punk—a rich punk. He looked disgusted by me.

The orange guy spoke up, "We came for her." He said, smiling at me.

* * *

**KiSMETKORNER**

1.) I'm not new here, I just lost my password because I changed it then poof--I completely forgot about it. Sorry to everyone who knows me and to those who have been waiting for updates, but i promise you that I will never lose this account's password.

I swear. On my honor.

**I'm kissedbykai.**

2.) I'd like to thank you guys for reading this one. Thank you. A short wonderful review can't hurt can it? I have already finished this story so the updates will be quicker.

3.) The length is about fifteen chapters. Short huh? I managed to squeeze it all, haha.

4.) Normal length of a chapter is VERDANA, 12. 10 pages. If it exceeds then that's a treat. : D

DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW.

**YAA or BOO?**


End file.
